A First Time for Everything
by Zellarest
Summary: After a long night, Louis and Russ get some quality alone time. Written for Potions in the HSOWAW Competition at the HPFC. Rated T for non-explicit sexual themes, with suggestions of intercourse, and multiple uses of the f-word.


Word Count: 1658, omitting this here.

Characters: Louis Weasley and Russ Collins, my delightful OC. This was more of an experiment with him than anything, really.

Warnings: Slash and several scenes of heated kissing and suggestions of sex. Rated T for multiple uses of the f-word and non-explicit scenes.

Written for Potions in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition. I used prompts: Write about someone's first time; "Or do you just love to fuck me?"; Someone must sleep with someone; Next-gen; and Romance.

A/N: Tried to use as much British English as I could, apart from the z's and s's thing... probably.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The mid-January air became dense and bit viciously at their exposed skin as the night wore on. Their shoes made almost musical clickety-clack noises against the cobbled stone pavement. The taller young man held the other, who had had a few too many firewhiskeys by the looks of his unbalanced gait, up by the waist. Though he was at least two inches shorter, he was still heavy.

"How much damn farther? I'm freezing my arse off." he muttered, sniffling lightly.

His words were slurred and he stumbled. Louis reminded himself, for the hundreth time since they had began dating, to keep Russ away from the firewhiskey.

With an air of casualness that he always had, he answered, "Not much now," pointing off down the street.

"Real comforting, thanks." Russ snorted, his lips tugged down in an unsatisfied frown.

Louis shot him a playful look, or as playful as he could manage with holding his weight and all. "Don't get smart with me, or I'll tickle you. You won't be so cold when you wet yourself then." he teased, giving him a quick squeeze around the shoulders.

"Don't you dare, Lou! I'll tell your mother," he declared, looking up at him with a smile that was more threatening of a laugh than his words.

With a barking laugh, Louis threw his head back and said, "You're a funny guy, Russ."

"I will, don't tempt me Weasley!" he attempted to shove him away, but Louis wasn't having that.

"Oh shut up, you." he gave him a great big kiss on the cheek. "Come on in, in."

"It's about bloody time!" he exclaimed upon sight of the not-too-shabby flat, forgetting his anger as quickly as it had come.

Louis gave another laugh, taking his hand and leading him inside. "You're so bloody cold," he muttered when closing the door behind him with a loud _click_.

He grasped the frail hand in his and put it to his lips. Russ gave a nervous laugh. "You were always the warm one in this relationship, Lou. Now quit coddling me so I can take off my coat."

He simply rolled his eyes in response, turning to head into the kitchen.

"Grab me a chocolate bar there, will you?" he called after him.

He directed his gaze towards the grinning young man. "We just got back from the cinema!" he admonished, mouth hanging open as Russ looked at him dubiously. "You had popcorn—and sweets too! Jesus."

"It's not for me, you idiot." he laughed, his minty green eyes dancing as he did.

He didn't say anything.

"You didn't eat anything at the cinema, so... it's for you. Quit giving me that stupid smile and just take it already."

"'M sorry, I just can't help but notice how you licked your lips..." he said slowly, his eyes a sharp blue as they were wide in innocence. "Would you like some?"

His light locks shining in the light of the hanging lamp above their heads, he stepped deliberately closer.

"Mhmm, ah... no, I'm good." Russ assured him, taking a thick swallow.

With a sharp crack, the chocolate bar snapped into two. "Are you sure? I wouldn't mind, really." he offered, slipping the smaller piece in between his lips.

With a second's pause, his eyes closed and he moaned deeply in pleasure—causing the already frustrated Russ to suck his lower lip between his teeth. The blood rushed to all the wrong places as he bit down—hard.

When he was done, Louis slowly ran his tongue across his upper lip, giving another small moan of delight. "That was delicious!" he exclaimed, staring at the chocolate bar in astonishment.

"Oh fuck," Russ groaned, watching with unabashed intensity as Louis eagerly licked his sticky fingers.

Louis's gaze snapped to him as he halted his seemingly unintentional arousing cleaning of his fingers. "You seem a bit frustrated." Louis remarked in a low tone, his eyes a sharper blue than Russ had ever seen.

It occured to him that Louis wasn't new to this—the seducting of partners. With his dashing looks and tantalizing veela charm it couldn't be hard. Because if Russ didn't have a raging boner right now then Saint Nicholas was real.

"You kiniving little—" he began, cheeks a haughty scarlet.

"Oh yes, I'd say you are." Louis concluded, smirking smugly.

Louis took one stride across the length of the island as Russ did. Russ nearly moaned embarrassingly loud as their lips collided, but his moan was muffled by the warmness that was Louis's mouth. Louis's lithe hands quickly lacing themselves in the belt loops of his pants and pulling him closer simultaneously. Russ placed his palms on the countertop, lips making quick work on Louis's collarbone.

"Oh _Merlin_..." Louis whined, arching his back to heighten their closeness and gripping his hips while leaning his head back. Russ nipped at the skin and Louis cried out in ecstacy, loud enough for their neighbors to hear, surely.

"For fuck's sake Russ, I thought you said you were a virgin." he manged inbetween labored breaths.

"I am," he grinned mischievously. "But that doesn't mean I don't know how to make you come undone, love."

At the last word, he abruptly rolled his hips to grind his groin against the panting blond's. Louis swiftly unleashed every swear he could think of, cursing the boy in his ragged, shallow breaths.

Louis gripped the thin hips of his captor with an unnecessary ferocity, but his words clearly indicated that he was the one leading here. "Take those damn clothes off right now. Right fucking now or so help me Collins, I might just kill you." he whispered huskily.

"With pleasure," Russ answered with a sinister purr that made a shudder of pleasure run through the other boy.

Russ quickly undid every button on the shirt, restraining himself from just ripping the whole damn thing off. Louis grinned as if he'd read his mind, and quickly undid his trousers himself.

"Woah there," he stopped him with an amused grin. "I don't think you want to have my first time be on the kitchen counter, do you?"

He frowned, nodding once. "You're right, you're always right." he grumbled, glaring at him. "But if you're not up those stairs and naked on that bed in thirty seconds, you'll be losing your virginity on the stairs as you get the shit fucked out of you."

Russ discovered that he liked dirty talk, especially from Louis. He made a note to encourage that more often.

"Merlin, all right. All right!" he exclaimed while taking the stairs double time as Louis followed behind.

.

The dim yellow rays of shimmering sunlight flittered through the open window, illuminating the room in their soft glow. White sheets barely covered the expanse of fair skin, which peeked out into the glowing warmth. With a gutteral groan, he shifted slightly in order to gain a better viewpoint of his surroundings.

The soft, but slightly chapped lips brushed the sensitive skin of his back as he spoke, and he whispered, "Going somewhere, love?"

The sensation sent shivers down his spine. "I don't think I'll be leaving—ever." he answered, focusing on the way Louis's finger felt tracing circles in his back.

Louis snaked his arm over his stomach, fingers running lightly across his abdomen. With a laugh, he trailed his lips up and down the length of his neck. "Does that mean you enjoyed our little fun last night?" his voice had dropped to a low baritone. The sensations sent chills through his whole body, eliciting a soft moan from him.

Judging by his tone of voice, that isn't what he was asking him. It suggested an invitation, not a question that would precede a thoughtful conversation.

With a casual hum, he asked, "Do you love me or do you just love to fuck me?"

Louis gave a brief pause before answering with a shrug, "Hmm... both."

"Then the answer is yes," he whispered, smiling.

With a breathy laugh, his lips left his neck to travel along his jawline. Meanwhile he turned Russ's head towards him, two fingers holding his chin as his thumb brushed against it affectionately.

With a smile he placed a hand on his wrist, halting his progress. "Later." he finished, flashing his pearly whites before escaping his boyfriend's hold and practically leaping from the bed.

"Russ you tease, you."

"What can I say? I'm a good time, and I'm here all day—" he paused, sending him a playful look. "And all night." he rounded the corner, looking over the floor for things they had left lying there in their haste.

"Get back over here, now. I'm serious, Russ." he called after him. "Fuck you," he muttered bitterly.

"You wish!" he called down the hallway. He earned a barking laugh in return.

Russ leant down to snatch up a shirt that appeared at least two sizes—possibly three—too big for him. With an amused smile, he slipped it on and proceeded to dress in a pair of green pants that were lying dejectedly on the floor. "Just like something Louis would wear," he whispered to himself, the shirt slipping over his head easily.

Not a moment after he had taken the eggs out of the fridge had Louis wrapped his arms around his waist and nestled his chin in the crook of Russ's neck.

"Would you like some eggs, love?"

He sang, "I'd like some eggs, sunny-side up, with a side of Russ."

"Stop," he laughed, giving him a playful shove.

"Can't stop lovin' me some Russ." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bloody hell, how long are you going to keep this up for?"

"As long as it takes for you to do it again."

"You're insufferable," he sighed in exasperation.

With a big kiss on the cheek he said, "And you're adorable. Now where are those eggs?"


End file.
